The enemie's secret power
by Justme210
Summary: Ichigo, Orihime, Ishida and Chad come back at Karakura in order to heal Ichigo's wounds. He was hurt by Suzuki and the poison from his blade was still in his blood. Ichigo was kept under observation, but the situation changed when he succeded to exit the room. Could Ichigo and the others to find out the Suzuki's intentions till it will not be late ?
1. Chapter 1

The raindrops are falling lazy on the Kurosaki's clinic. In the air was felling a strong smell of medicines. Kurosaki Ichigo was liying on some bed full of bandages. His last fight with Suzuki made to him serious demages. That bastard succeded to poison him, despite he wasn't so powerfull. Orihime succeded to save Ichigo's life in the last minute, but the poison was still there. Captain Kurotsuchi wanted to study his composition. It was strange for him to help people, but if it was for his projects he will do his bests. After the tests began Kurotsuchi adviced Issin to bring his son on the Word of living because the poison is less powerfull there. So Ichigo received a prepaid vacantion at the most hated by him place in the town + his friends guards at this door. His room was arranged specifically to let anyone to escape nor if he's shinnigami or human. Ichigo was nervous. He couldn't stay in the same place for more time. He was feeling just fine and right now he was prepared to beat some Hollow's asses. He raised himself up and he opened the door. It seems that no one was there. It was strange. He wanted to put his leg outside, but Ishida appeared in the next moment and put him down with a single move.

\- What the hell is happening with you ? (Asked Ichigo while he was trying to escape)  
\- There is not about me, it's about you. I told you to stay there and to not walk. Relly, Kurosaki. I didn't know that you were such an indiot, I didn't throught that you couldn't listen to this simples instructions.  
\- I'm fucking bored in that room.  
\- Now you can not complain about that. All of this is only for your safe. The poison is still in your body and till you will not escape from her you will stay there. Got it ?  
\- Go to hell. (The two friend's fight was stopped by the return of Orihime and Chad. They were tired, maybe the Hollow thing wasn't so easy. They have some wounds on their arms, but nothing so bad.)  
\- Kurosaki-kun , are you ok ?  
\- I will not be ok till this bastard will lift his ass from my body. It's a really burden.  
\- Maybe we must to listen to Kurotsuchi's desire to keep you in his lab and make some experiments of you. (Said Ishida while he was moving his eyeglasses. He wasn't paying attention for a moment and the orange haired boy succeded to escape from him. Ichigo took Ishida's colar and put him in the air.)  
\- What the hell is wrong to you ? You wanted me to be the laboratory mice of this fool ? Really Ishida ? Did he drugged you or something ?  
\- You're the one who is acting strange. Don't you see that ? Now you're threathening one of yours friends just because he made a joke. Wake up, Kurosaki.

Ichigo was looking at the boy and he was right. He left him down and he searched with his eyes the others gazes. Chad was hiding his eyes as always but Ichigo know the best that he was worried, but Orihime on the other way... She was trying to hide all of them with a fake smile. Maybe they didn't spent enough time together but he could recognize her when she is in a good state or not. Orihime approached to him and she was checking his temperature. That made Ichigo blush a little, but thanks to Isshin apparence nothing saw that. Isshin appeared on the hall with tray full of medicine. He had, like always, his happy attitude. He was running in his odd way. The orange haired shinnigami had his head down and he covered his face with his palm to not see how his father could to make him to shame. Isshin succeded to slip and he pushed Orihime's body into Ichigo's. Orihime lost his balance and her lips covered Ichigo's. When Ichigo sensed that he moved his hand and he could see Orihime on his body kissing him. He blushed. The orange haired girl broke that touch and she apologized. Ichigo was still in shock. What would make Orihime to do such a thing and in front of everyone. But in that moment he could see his father on the floor and the rest of the story was simple. Issin lifted himself up. His face was red and he wanted to cry about something, but all his throughts got lost when he saw Orihime moving from Ichigo. His face became pervert when he saw that the two teen had their cheeks red. Issin started to dance and he touched the young healer's hand.

\- Oh, Ichigo. You made daddy so happy. I never thought that you could find a girl as beautiful and smart as Orihime to be your girlfriend. Of course you have my approval to marry her, but try to not do nothing till the wedding night. I can see how willl come my grandchildren. (Ichigo couldn't hear anymore of his old's fantasies and he kicked his face with his head. He hit him too strong and his body flew till the door of exit on that floor. Yuzu and Karin was entering in that moment with some food, but their father flight wasn't what they were expecting so they finished in a familly crush. Ichigo and the others made big eyes. Ishida hit slowly Ichigo on his shoulder and he whispered at his ear: " You're so dead now. I don't want to be in your shoes when Karin will got up'' And he had totally right. Despite Karin was still small she was like a little Tatsuski. Maybe of that they were good friends. When the black haired girl lifted herself up and searched the scene she moved her gaze on Ichigo. That was like a murder's one. Her walk was stopped by Yuzu who caught her ankle. Despite how the black haired could be, her twin sister can always have a good effect on her. Yuzu breathed relieved when she saw that she could stop the disaster. She raised herself up next to her sister and they went to say hi to the others. Yuzu tried to avoid the subject about why her father is lying on the floor unconscious. Of course Karin couldn't stopped herself to ask that, but she received a false answer. She wanted to dig better that problem, because she saw that something was bothering Ichigo, but Yuzu saved the situation again.

\- Onii-chan, do you know why father received a letter from Soul Society ? Who is Soul Society ? (asked Yuzu)  
\- Yes, you are right. And since when the postman are entering in your house he threaten you if you will not take the letter he will gonna freeze you. Are you hiding something from us ? (Karin questions are always direct. Of course he could said a story what Yuzu will believe, but Karin will know exactly if he wouldn't say the truth. He should say something or else he will have no escape. When he opened his mouth despite he didn't have an answer Orihime fainted. Ichigo couldn't provide that so he failed to caught her body. When she hit the ground everyone was looking at her like they would expect her to break into pieces but she was still in one. Ichigo tried to move her hopefully that she will open her eyes, but nothing come. Her heart beats become slower and the tension grow. Ichigo wanted to do something, but he didn't know what. In the next moment he saw Ishida running on the hall.

\- What the hell want you to do ? Inoue is here and she needs our help. Don't dare to leave.  
\- Calm down. You will see.  
\- You bas...

Ichigo stopped himself when he saw that Ishida was trying to woke up Isshin. Why he did not througt about that ? After some failed attemps he succeded. Isshin was still in his own dreams, but Ishida could bring him back to reallity when he told to him what happened. Ishin raised himself up and he run in the girl's direction. His gaze become darker and he stopped himself from examinating. He touched her hair and a tear fell from his eyes. Ichigo froze more than anyone else. He was afraid by his father answer, but still he wanted to know.

\- What's wrong with Inoue ?

\- Don't be so silent. What the hell, tell me...  
\- ... (Ichigo caught his father from the collar. Isshin saw his son's gaze and it was so hard for him to say those words) She's... dead...

Those words were so painful for him that he couldn't believe him. Yuzu wanted to say something, but everyone was in such a pain. No one could accept Orihime's death. She was such a nice person with everyone. Ichigo was looking at hers body. She seems to sleep peacefully. When he tried to touch her face he could sense the warmth of her body. She couldn't be dead. He used his arms in order to hold her. He embraced her and he wanted to go with her in his hospital room. No one could stop him, than Isshin.

\- What are you trying to do ? (Ichigo face seems to be normal, no tear, no hurt. Maybe he didn't realize yet. No, he did but it still hurts.)  
\- Tsh... I will not let Orihime on the floor to catch a cold. I thought that you're the doctor here. You have that diploma what you show us everytime is a problem or when you want to pretent to be important. What the hell...  
\- I see. Please take good care of her. I will check her later.  
\- Finally, you're acting like a doc.

The door closed hard. All the gazes were on the Isshin who smiled sad. Karin punched the wall. Yuzu looked scared at her.

\- Karin.  
\- Shut up, Yuzu. Dad why did you let Orihime to die ? Why did you let Ichigo to act like that ? Why ?  
\- Karin, please stop. You're hurting daddy.  
\- No, I will not stop till I will get answers. Don't you see Yuzu ? Everyone is trying to hide something from us and I'm sick of it. Don't you see ? Ichigo misses long times from home and why ? The reasons are just some stupids. I don't want to be treat like a stupid kid anymore. What happened ? What happened with Ichigo, what happened with Orihime ? What's that big secret ?  
\- Karin, in life they are things that you must never now for your own good. Now it's not the right time to discuss about that problem.  
\- But when ? (Isshin touched the hair of his backhaired girl)  
\- Now, we must try to save Orihime's life. Maybe we can still do something. Yuzu, did I received a letter ?

Yuzu gave to his father the white envelope. Isshin thanks to her, but when he finished the letter he was scared. He told to everyone to move from the door and a great explosion distroy the room. Ichigo's body was thrown in the wall. He could only to take a last look at the person who did all of these to him, but he couldn't do more. 


	2. Chapter 2

After some hours Ichigo could feel his body and he succeded to open his eyes. He couldn't see clear, but that wouldn't stop him wondering what happened. When he recalled what happened he shouted Orihime's name.

\- It seems that you're still alive. What sin. (Ichigo turned his gaze in the direction what he heard Ishida's voice. He didn't have a wound on his body. Maybe that explosion only affected him) What's with that look on your face ?  
\- Tsh... I was only wonderring how a failure like you could escape from suck a thing. (Ishida smiled)  
\- It's because my quincy's abilities and because of your father. He told us to move and we hid from the explosion. But I still can't explain how you could survive from that and with almost no wounds. (Ichigo almost rent the sheet) What happened there ?  
\- Inoue... saved me.  
\- What ? How's that possible ?  
\- I don't know. I was staying near her body and in the next moment he told me to protect myself. I didn't know what that meant till the explosion come. She could use her shield in the last moment to protect me and she saved my life. I could only to see how Suzuki took her away. If I was stronger.  
\- Stop crying like a baby. We must to find a solution at this problem. Raise yourself. We must to go to your kitchen to see what your father want to tell to us.

Ichigo was nervous by the quincy's remark. But he couldn't fight with him right now. Orihime was more important than a stupid row. His body was hurting pretty bad, but he ignored the sensation. He must to be strong if he wanted to save his friend. After a long road they arrived in Kurosaki's kitchen. Isshin was sitting at the table and he was taking care of Chad's wounds. Only Chad and his father were hurt, everyone else was in good shape. After everyone, except of the twins, sat at the table Isshin started to talk.

\- I asked you to be there because I want to tell you about Kurotsuchi's reserches. He found that the poison is not lethal, but it could control the body of his victim. You're in no danger, Ichigo, it seems like. The poison isn't in your sistem anymore. Orihime did a good job, but... Kurotsuchi's was scared about that. He asked himself where the poision will go after Orihime healed you ? Where is going all the wound and pain when he treats the people. The aswer was her soul. The shinnigami took their powers from their souls. How pure a soul can be as the shinnigami power will increase. Orihime is nor human nor shinnigami, but she has the most pure heart in the world. In normal way neighter that could hurt her, but because she treated your wounds after Aizen attack she became weaker. The Hogyoku has also the power to weaker the enemi soul. Because the abilities of Hogyoku and Orihime are similar she sensed his powers more than anyone else. Probably she know her condition all the time but she kept it secret because she didn't want anyone else to be worried for her.  
\- Dammit... It was all my fault.  
\- Don't be so rough with you. She probably did that because she wanted so.  
\- She shouldn't do that if I would be more carefully. Shit, Inoue is in that bastard's hands.  
\- But she's still alive.  
\- You're not helping me with that.  
\- Look, Ichigo. Why don't you appreciate her effort and put your all energy to find her ? (Isshin was smiling and he was touching easy Ichigo's back, but Ichigo almost set on fire and hit Isshin head.)  
\- Are you thinking that I will be still there if I would know where she is. Shit, old man. - Kurosaki, sit down.  
\- What the hell do you want Ishida ? Are you thinking that if we are going to sit down Inoue will just appear ? We must to spread ourselves in all the town and search that bastard's traces.  
\- No.  
\- Are you nuts ? Inoue could be killed right now and you don't want to search her ? Fine, I will search her by myself. Will you came, Chad ?  
\- Chad will not go with you anywhere.  
\- Since when you're speaking in the name of everyone. I will...  
\- It's enough, Kurosaki. If you will not calm down I will never say to you our plan.  
\- So you had a plan all the time and you didn't say this to me already ?  
\- Shut up, ok ? You're too involved in the situation. I understand you. You're worried. All of us are, but if you will not calm yourself you will put us and Orihime in danger. Got it ? (Ichigo sat down murmuring some thing, but that was enough for Ishida) Ok. Let's continue the discussion. While you where still sleaping I went to Urahara's shop for his help. I told him our problem, but he was glad to help us and he gaved us this. (Ishida took out from his pocket something like a compass.) This thing will show us in which direction Suzuki's hiding.  
\- Hm... Are you hiding something from us ? I can't believe that Urahara wanted to help us without something in exchange. What did you promised to him ?  
\- (Ishida began to sweat, but he tried to hide his emotions in the back of his eyeglasses) It doesn't matter. Let's move fast. We don't know what Suzuki can still hide from us.

Ichigo agreed with Ishida, only for this time. So Chad, Ishida and Ichigo went on Suzuki's traces. All was fine at the begining. The apparatus was working fine but he stopped from working well at city outskirts.

\- Ishida, it seems that Urahara tricked you pretty well.  
\- Shut up, Kurosaki. He must be somewhere here.  
\- Where exactly ? I only see abandoned buildings and no trace of his spiritual energy.  
\- Since when you're good enough at feeling spiritual energy ?  
\- Since your apparatus is working fine. (The two boys were almost fighting till they heard the voice of Chad)  
\- A barrier.  
\- Are you sure Chad, I'm not seeing it anywhere. (said Ichigo. Chad pointed on spot in the air. The quincy and shinnigami turned theit gazes. A bird was flying in the air in the same direction that indicated Chad. The bird hit herself by the wall of energy and the boys could see Orihime linked to a seat.)  
\- It seems that the apparatus is not so useless how did you said. Isn't that Kurosaki ?  
\- It's sometimes good for something. Go back you and Chad. I want to slice throught the barrier.  
\- Be carefull. Don't put too much strange otherwise you will hurt Inoue too.  
\- I know that.

Ichigo used his shinkai's Getsuga Tenshow to slice throw it. And he succeded. In that moment the chains what kept Inoue linked to the chair melted. Inoue succeded to run and embraced Ichigo's body. Ichigo was shocked by the girl's reaction. She was never so close to him. In that moment he could feel her and he realized that it was a trap.

\- Chad, Ishida move.

The two boys have no time to react. Orihime's body exploded. The boys were blown in air. After Suzuki was sure that they couldn't move he walked in their direction. He sat down near Ichigo's body and took his head in his palm.

\- Oh, Ichigo, Ichigo, Ichigo. It you could be a little smarter you wouldn't come after me. If you wouldn't do that you wouldn't be capturated in my trap. I'm feeling a little guilty to use you to get to her. (Ichigo's eyes got bigger.) You didn't realized ? Maybe I were expecting to much from you. What dissapointment. I wanted to play more with you. I wanted you to hit me only once. I wanted to feel the power of the most powerfull shinnigami. But what a sin. (Suzuki pulled by a chain and Orihime felt in front of him. He let Ichigo down and catch her face in his palms. He licked her skin.) I can imagine how are you feeling when you are loosing such a beauty. Are you feeling bad ? Or maybe you want to be in my place ? Wouldn't you want the taste her skin ?  
\- Don't even think to touch her !  
\- Why ? Because you will be nervous ? Because you don't like anyone else to touch your woman ? Ups, I forgot she isn't yours and she will never be. You lost her.  
\- Release her !  
\- Do you think you can to order me ? (Suzuki was starting to open Orihime blouse) I see that you're not asking me nice. You don't beg me. Maybe I must to have a little fun with her in front of you. Don't you think ?  
\- I will cut your hands.  
\- Brave words for someone who can not move. I will give you a great show and you don't want to thank me.  
\- I want to kill you. (Ichigo succeded to move his arm and he made a wound on Suzuki's arm. The blood was flowing slowly. The man raised up and boarded Ichigo's hand with his feet. The pain was big, but Ichigo didn't want to give him this plesure to see him hurt. He smiled.)  
\- It's so nice for you to think that you can distract my attention from the girl. Boy if you will make another step I will cut your legs. (Ishida didn't listen to the order. Suzuki snapped his fingers and soon Ishida couldn't move, like he was linked to some invisible chains.)  
\- Ishida, you motherfucker...  
\- You can speak how much you want. You can cry their names but you can not save them. Do you want to know where did you failed ? You failed because you didn't payed attention at the place. You did walk like a blind in my trap and now you must to accept the consequences. (Suzuki left Ichigo and want to take back Inoue's body. She succeded to go to Ishida and she wanted to cut his chains. They weren't normal chains. They were spiritual chains. Only the persons like Orihime could see them and to succed to cut them. She could to cut the first one, but after that Suzuki caught her and she had now no escape. He pulled her down on Ichigo's body and Suzuki wanted to stole her a kiss right in front of Ichigo's eyes. When Ichigo saw that he were so close, he went crazy. A black energy covered his body. His eyes become red and he hold Suzuki from his neck. He cut Orihime chains and he started to hit Suzuki's body. He was weak without his sword. It was Ichigo's luck that he didn't took that with himself. He began to punch his body. The blood was everywhere. He still was smilling. The live was passing his body but he was still happy. Why ? Why was in his head ? Ichigo was feeling no mercy for the man who touched Orihime's body. He wanted to kill him slowly, to make him suffer more, but he can not to stop his desire to kill him quick in the most painfull way. Soon Suzuki's body was lifeless, but that couldn't stop Ichigo from hitting her. Inoue saw that and after that she checked that Ishida and Chad are ok she went after Ichigo. She never saw him in that form. She tried to do her best to help him to be his normal self back. His energ was so black and painful. She felt like her body was burning when she got close to him. She realized if she wasn't going to do something Ichigo will be death from his powers. She went next to her. His look was so lost that he couldn't see her, just the imagine of her kisnapper. She caught his hand with her palm. That made Ichigo to turn his gaze. He seems to be no human anymore, but that will not stop Orihime. She touched his face gently and she offered to him a beautiful smile.

\- I'm fine Ichigo. Everyone is fine thanks to you. Suzuki will not hurt me or anyone anymore. Let's go home.

His look seems to not be as dark as she was. She caught now his palm into hers and she pulled him out of the dead body. As far as they were walking the bad energy dissapear. When they were at some distance away Ichigo recovered himself and he felt on Orihime's body. They were face to face at a small distance. Orihime blushed. Ichigo smiled and touched her face.

\- I'm glad that you're ok. (It's all what he said after what he fainted)

P.s. It wil be 2 or 3 more chapters. I will post them later. Since then I would like to know what are you thinking about the story. 


End file.
